


pretend that no one else is watching

by Lilly_C



Series: 50 kisses [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Apologies, Episode: s10e14 The Shroud, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: A kiss as an apology
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Daniel Jackson
Series: 50 kisses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084256
Kudos: 1





	pretend that no one else is watching

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for The Shroud. Written for the as an apology prompt on my [50 kisses list](https://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/264444.html). The title is from Fuck ‘Em Only We Know by BANKS. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Sam entered the infirmary, trying not to smile when Daniel glared at her insisting that “I’m not talking to you” as she sat on the edge of the bed.

“Why not? Are you still a Prior?” she gently teased.

“NO!” the glare he had was rapidly becoming a scowl.

“What can I do?” she soothingly asked, placing a hand on his chest. “Within reason.”

“Don’t laugh when people say to you that I’m grumpy because I’m the one who is stuck in here for a couple of days.” His expression softening as she gently caressed the skin that was partially exposed along the v-neck of his hospital gown.

“I didn’t laugh Daniel, I smiled,” she said before closing the distance between them, gently kissing him on the lips to apologise for finding humour in his misery, all the while forgetting that Cameron was still in the room. Slowly drawing away, she added. “I’ll try not to but you look really adorable when you pout.”

Daniel softly sighed. “Ask the doctor if I can stay with you in your quarters,” slowly stroking circles on her thigh. “You can nurse me back to health better than any medic can.”

“You know that there is nothing that I’d like to do more but it’d be better for us to wait until we’re back on Earth. We’re overdue for some time off.”

Daniel smiled at the final part of the statement. “Stay here for a while and keep me company.”

“That I can do.”


End file.
